LeBlanc/Development
|gameplay = Azubuike 'AzuBK' Ndefo-Dahl |narrative = |artwork = T.J. Geisen (Choe Heonhwa, Jennifer Wuestling) |visual = Maryna Aleksandrova |conceptcredit = Eduardo Gonzalez }} Champion Sneak Peek: LeBlanc, the Deceiver By ByronicHero Champion Sneak Peek: LeBlanc, the Deceiver If you've been looking to add a little bit of high society to your League of Legends lineup, this next patch is the one you've been waiting for. Allow me to introduce the talented and graceful , a stately sorceress ready to round out your champion selection. In addition to being extremely attractive, the Deceiver comes primed to fuel your most megalomaniacal of desires. If you've got a bit of thread to your personality, you're definitely going to want to make sure to pick up LeBlanc in the upcoming patch. Would I lie? 2017 Season Update While combo-kills are flashy, she's not always fitting of the title 'Deceiver'. This pre-season, we're adding some more tricks up her sleeve to her prey. 2017 Season Update I= ;Sigil of Malice LeBlanc's abilities inflict Sigil of Malice, which can be detonated and consumed by her other abilities after a few seconds to deal bonus damage. |-|Q= ;Shatter Orb Fires an orb that damages an enemy. If the orb triggers it shatters, consuming the sigil and dealing damage to the nearest available . |-|W= ;Distortion Dashes to target location, dealing damage to all nearby enemies upon landing. Recasting within a few seconds returns Leblanc to her starting location. |-|E= ;Ethereal Chains Launches illusionary chains in a direction, damaging and shackling the first target hit. If the target remains shackled for a few moments, they'll take additional damage and become . |-|R= ;Mimic LeBlanc becomes for a short duration, creating a Mimic to take her place and cast a stronger version of one of her basic abilities. The Mimic lasts only for a few moments and expires if it takes damage from champions or turrets. Mimicking LeBlanc's spawns a Mimic at a target location instead. Once formed, the Mimic will walk toward the nearest visible enemy champion, casting a non-damaging version of LeBlanc's most recently used ability upon arrival. Ask Riot: Special Announcers :Why did you decide to bring back the mechanics of old Leblanc? Wasn’t she changed due to being unbalanced? LeBlanc was a balance problem before the Assassin Update, but she continued to be one after as well. We made a slew of changes to LeBlanc’s kit during the Assassin Update, with the goal of slowing down her time to kill and allowing her to be more tricky at the expense of some of her burst damage. Looking back at the rework, it was clear that some of the changes either introduced similarly unhealthy mechanics, like choosing your Mimicked spell freely, or were unnecessarily painful for LeBlanc players, like the delayed Sigil of Malice passive. Rather than continuing to try to balance reworked LeBlanc, we believed it was better for both LeBlanc players and the rest of the game if we went back to the drawing board and took another stab at increasing counterplay against her, while remaining respectful of the champion LeBlanc mains know and love. We began with pre-rework LeBlanc as a starting point and made another, less disruptive attempt at solving her game health problems, the result of which is the changes that shipped in Patch 8.8. ― Azubk Media Videos= ;Related Videos LeBlanc Champion Spotlight old| LeBlanc Champion Spotlight| |-| Gallery= LeBlanc Concept 01.jpg|LeBlanc Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) LeBlanc Concept 02.png|LeBlanc Concept 2 LeBlanc Thorns of the Black Rose.jpg|LeBlanc "Thorns of the Black Rose" Illustration (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) LeBlanc Prestigious Chroma Concept 01.jpg|Prestigious LeBlanc Chroma Concept (by Riot Artist Maryna Aleksandrova) LeBlanc Ravenborn Concept 01.jpg|Ravenborn LeBlanc Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) LeBlanc Ravenborn Model 01.png|Ravenborn LeBlanc Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) LeBlanc Ravenborn Model 02.png|Ravenborn LeBlanc Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) LeBlanc Elderwood Concept 01.jpg|Elderwood LeBlanc Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) LeBlanc Elderwood Concept 02.jpg|Elderwood LeBlanc Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) LeBlanc Elderwood Model 01.jpg|Elderwood LeBlanc Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) LeBlanc Program Splash Concept 01.jpg|Program LeBlanc Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Choe HeonHwa) LeBlanc Program Splash Concept 02.jpg|Program LeBlanc Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Choe HeonHwa) iG 2019 Skins.jpg|iG 2019 Skin Promo iG 2019 Skins Concept.jpg|iG 2019 Skins Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) iG 2019 Skins Concept 02.jpg|iG 2019 Skins Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) iG 2019 Skins Concept 03.jpg|iG 2019 Skins Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) LeBlanc iG Concept 01.jpg|iG LeBlanc Concept (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) LeBlanc iG Model 01.png|iG LeBlanc Model |-|Summoner Icons= Tencent LeBlanc profileicon.png|Tencent LeBlanc Champie LeBlanc profileicon.png|Champie LeBlanc IG LeBlanc profileicon.png|iG LeBlanc |-|Emotes= Standard sticker 08.png|LeBlanc (Message Boards) LoL Facebook Icon 20.png|LeBlanc (Facebook) Category:Champion development Category:LeBlanc